Talk:Taxim
Place Holder Info As i camped Taxim as my 75 BST I realized there is a for sure place holder. After some killing I come up with this info on wide scan at F8/G8: *Doom Warlock *Doom Guard *Doom Guard *Doom Warlock *Doom Guard *Demonic Pugil *Antares *Doom Warlock *(Doom Warlock) *Demonic Pugil *Erlik *Taxim *Doom Guard *(Doom Warlock) *Demonic Pugil The Placeholder spawns where the Mob name is in ( ). There might be other spots but I never saw. Happy hunting. --Kaosis 04:34, 2 February 2009 (UTC) The Placeholder will alternate between the 2 in ( ). Noticed this on Feb. 15, 2012 while trying to pop Taxim. Deucaleon-Lakshmi Testimonials *Duoable by a 75BLU, and a 73DRG (DRG used NPC). *Duoable by 2 level 75 BLMs with zone nuking/DoT and gravity. *Duoable by MNK75/NIN37 and RDM75/WHM37 with no trouble *SMN75/WHM37 can solo this NM by kiting him back to Bune spawn using the Carbuncle and Fenrir kite tactic. **Just a note here for SMN solo, I found it easier and safer to kite him up to the Terrigan zone line. Also can kite to Valkrum zone line, but more likely to MPK a party on that side. ShadowKatze 08:58, 12 January 2009 (UTC) *Duoable by 75MNK/37NIN and 75WHM/various subjobs easily. *Soloed as 74rdm/nin, dot kiting it between bune's room, and valkurm entrance, using time casting, and poor pathing on the stairs to gain distance. gravity also lands very easily, if needed. *Tanked by MNK73/NIN36 from ~60%, when an AM landed on the PLD and killed him off. Had two WHM75 backup. Also broke latent on Destroyers, mid-fight. --Tengokujin 00:05, 22 June 2008 (UTC) *Duo'd as 75BLU/37NIN and 75RDM/37NIN wasn't an easy fight, spammed head butt and did the vorpal > hysteric barrage skillchain. --Rander 22:32, 24 June 2008 (UTC)Rander *Soloed by 75RDM/BST (75BST as well), using Demonic Pugil in the area. I found this to be a lot faster than using RDM/NIN strat but also far more dangerous since you basically have to run around with sneak up 100% of the time and a broken Stoneskin usually means death (If you are brought down to yellow resist all urges to run for your life, throw yourself a Cure IV, or even replace your broken stoneskin, just wait it out, let pet build up hate, and then stoneskin. you got blood aggro though, go crazy, you're going to die). It took me 5 Pugs to bring it down but after the first two I ran out of range, didn't have a DoT on it, so it regained a good 30% HP. Before every pet swap slap a gravity/silence on Taxim. There is no "good camp" to fight this NM on the basement Lv. The G/H-7 tunnel might seem like a good idea, however, keep in mind there are no close by pets. Using the Errant body/legs and typical 75BST accessories, Charming T Pugs is possible and it stood charm for the duration of its life. Lastly, perhaps the most annoying part of beginin the fight at the G-8 pond is the [[Erlik] that tends to roam a bit too close sometimes. All other undead seem to stay clear of this area, but the one ghost makes it difficult to maneuver, and fully control the fight. Remember that this is a BLM mob, and as such Dispelling those Ice Spikes and silence-interrupting those long casting spells makes short work of it. Beware of Hell Slash which easily does over 500 damage to your pet. (The pugs are also aggressive by sound so I really wasn't joking about sneak being up 100% of the time.) Angeluzun 01:20, 26 July 2008 (UTC) **OK a small update on the RDM/BST solo, after spending some quality time in Gustav Tunnel I found that there indeed is a safe place to solo this NM and have easy access to pets. The tunnel at (F-9) (where ppl usually fight Ungur) provides safety from blood aggro and 4 or five Pugs. This time around it only took 3 pets to bring it down. Happy Hunting. Angeluzun 04:12, 7 August 2008 (UTC) *Duoed by MNK75/DNC37 and WHM75/RDM37. I pulled with Silence, back to the tunnel between the skeletons and the goblins. Silence was resisted, but stuck again on 2nd try (225 Enfeebling skill and HQ wind staff). Gave MNK Regen III and he used Hundred Fists. From there on it was pretty smooth. Silence wore about halfway through, but reapplied on first try. Much easier way to get Blizzaga III than the Doom Warlocks (0/20 on them, 1/1 on the NM). --Kyrie 06:25, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :*Soloable by a RDM/NIN pulling it to Bune area :*Very easily solo'd by BST/NIN. Had +45 chr, and +7 charm, also using apollo's. Just used the pugs. :*Soloable by Monk (most easily as MNK/WHM or MNK/DNC) at level 75 using signal pearl. :*Soloable by MNK/NIN using Marinara Pizza for the undead killer effect with a fair amount of difficulty. :*Duoed this with Rdm/Whm and Sam/Nin With ease :*Easy solo as RDM/NIN straight tanking pulling it north/upstairs. :*Easy solo as 90RDM/45WHM. Dropped down into the orange once due to stoneskin being down. Otherwise Easy fight. Powerpatriot107 Moved from main page: :*It's possible the Cocytus Pole is 100% drop. We killed Taxim 3 times on the same day and it dropped the pole 3 times. :*Killed Taxim twice for blizzaga III scroll, Pole didn't drop either time. :*CocyPole has about a 50% drop rate, from what I've seen so far. Scrolls would have about 75-80% drop rate. Drops only one at a time too.